Grad Night
by TheDude135
Summary: Edd has been thinking over what happened at the graduation party Eddy convinced him to throw. Whilst he finds help he find out a little more. Rated T for safety right now, I'm not sure if later chapters will get that bad or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ed's, Danny does. He is an inspiration to us all.

A/N: Ok so this is the first Ed/Edd fanfic I have written, and I know first chapter is short. I will continue and I hope everyone likes this one, should get interesting. Oh yeah feedback would be awesome, I could really use it.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

How long has it been since that night?

It would seem the events that took place that one special evening have scattered all of my thoughts. Graduation, the dusk of that fateful day has changed so much. I fear it may have ruined a friendship. Maybe consulting another one of my companions may prove to be productive to my cause.

I peer out the window of my clean, clear of clutter, and by all means pristine room. The portal outside shows to me that this day has taken the grand opportunity to rain mercilessly, better grab a jacket before I head out. As I stand before my closet scanning for a form of outerwear to protect myself from the bitter cold water I take great notice to a particular article of clothing. The old white striped green jacket Ed always wore; he must have left it here by accident after the party. Grabbing the aged cloth I caress the sleeves, the familiar texture upon my finger tips is somewhat relaxing. In fact almost calming, I am so glad he hasn't heard of the events of that night yet. I believe it would be best if I explained it to him myself.

I suppose that since I need a jacket, and I am heading over to his house anyways, I might as well wear it. Pulling my arms through the sleeves I start to feel a little funny, I have grown a bit and yet it still doesn't fit me. Its not too large however, drapes over my hands a little bit but doesn't fall below my feet like it use to growing up. I exit my domain to head to the staircase of my home and take notice to the copious amount of sticky notes upon my bedroom door. Grabbing the small items of communication with my parental units I start down the staircase.

'Eddward. When you do return from either Ed's or Eddy's would you be so kind as to call and check in with us. Love, Mom.'

'Eddward. Your mother tells me that you're probably just relaxing from all the hard work you did over your time in school. Just don't be a stranger, I'm going to try and get tomorrow off, and maybe we can go out and have a father son day. Love, Dad.'

'Eddward. Sorry boss isn't letting me go. Maybe next time, Dad.'

'Eddward. If you could take care of the vacuuming today then it would really help me out. Thanks in advance, Mom.'

'Eddward. Are you feeling ok honey? Don't worry about vacuuming I took care of it feel better soon. Love, Mom.'

That's only four days worth; I have been holed up in my bedroom for about a week now. I will have to tell them I'm ok when they get home tonight, I pocket the rest of the sticky notes as I lock the front door and turn around on the front step. "Summer rains. You can never predict them." I say holding the jacket closely to my form as I walk down the cul-de-sac to Ed's place.

I rap my knuckles on the door and wait, no response. I knock again a bit louder and catch out of the corner of my eye Sarah and Jimmy. Through Jimmy's living room window I see them playing together, or gossiping, I can never really tell. Suddenly the door in front of me swings open, it takes me by surprise a little and my gaze widens on the sight before me. Ed is standing at full height looking a little confused for a second then a goofy grin replaces the stare plastered on his features.

"Double-D, I thought you left or something!" he exclaims excitedly as he wraps his arms around me pulling me into a bear hug. It use to frighten me when ever he would do this but over the years I have grown accustomed to it. "Why haven't you come over to hang out since we got out of school?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." I state as he lets me down and we make our way to his room in the basement. I was surprised to hear that Ed passed his finals, allowing him to get the bare minimum grade needed to graduate. I guess that tutoring we did was worth it in the end. He picks some random things off of the armchair; a comic book, a pair of underwear, some sort of figurine, and a few plates, and motions for me to take a seat. It might be a little unsanitary but at least he was considerate enough to clear off his mess.

He jumps onto the edge of his bed and stares at me blankly smiling widely all the while. "Ed, I have been home for the past seven days. I have been kind of thinking about certain things." I start out and he looks at me with concern as he notices how serious I am at this moment, I wish he had kept his innocent look it would have made this easier.

"Well what was it?" he asks me sitting up while keeping his gaze on me.

Oh why does this have to be so complicated? He is my best friend; he wouldn't hate me for who I am. Would he? No, not Ed. He is too kind hearted to do that, I have rarely ever seen him angry, and never over something like this. And yet… "Ed, this is really complicated." His brow scrunches slightly as if readying himself for a mental hurdle, he use to do that whenever I asked him questions during our study sessions. I always thought of it as kind of cute really.

(Eddy's POV)

Man where has Sockhead been the past week? I'm getting bored, and I have some scams I want to do. Hopefully that grad party didn't fry his circuits. "Ugh this is so boring, there's nothing to do when I'm not scamming some suckers!"

* * *

A/N: You like yes?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know I still don't own the Ed boy's

A/N: I hope the reader's of this actually like it. Anywho please review this I love to get reviews from readers. Oh yeah, this is shorter then I'd like as well.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

Looking at the boy with a child like mind before me I can't help but remember the last few months of school. They seemed so kind to me, more kind then most of the past school years in fact, I was so far ahead of all my classes that the school board had to enlist me into college courses. It allowed me slightly more free time over all, while my friends went to school at 7:15 AM I would start classes at 10:00 AM and all of us still got out at 2:10 PM. The homework was harder yes, but no where near as frequent which allowed me the time to tutor my good friend Ed.

He would lay on his bed trying to soak up anything I told him, his face one of severe concentration, his brow scrunched up in preparation to any query I may ask him. One vivid memory from that time was how one day he surprised me by saying he had cleaned out his bathroom, apparently his mother had walked into his room one day and nearly had a heart attack at the sight in the horror film of a restroom. I was unsure at first on if it was even possible for Ed to clean, but I peered within the lavatory to see a quite unpolluted and polished scene. White tile and bathtub, could never tell with the old grime and gravy gathering so much filth.

I'm spacing however and that doesn't seem to help with the lovable lump's concern. "Ed I um…" how do I start this? As I lift my finger to my chin to go into thinking mode a familiar scent crosses my nasal cavities. Lavender, that's actually amazing.

One day during a study session, my tall friend hugged me closely not relinquishing his grasp around my waist. After roughly a minute I noticed Ed's hideous odor on his jacket. I told him if he didn't let go I was going to throw his jacket and any other article of clothing that smelt of that fowl stench in the wash. He however refused and merely smiled widely at my attempt to struggle. Later that night I offered to stay the night to help him the next morning with a few more problems. At dusk I rounded up all his clothing that was sprawled messily across his bedroom floor, including his jacket, and started a load of laundry.

"Ed do you want your jacket back?" I ask and he just now seems to notice that I even have it on. He bobs his head excitedly putting the article of clothing on over his red and white striped T-shirt. The fact that it still smells good means that he has been keeping up on washing it.

"Now you gotta tell me what you've been thinkin' about double-D." he pleads eagerly, to find more comfort I take a seat next to him on his bed and rest my smaller form against his larger one. I suppose out of habit he drapes his arm over my shoulder, honestly I know I have some sort of attraction to him. I just don't want to tell him or it may ruin or wonderful friendship, so I decided to sweep those feelings under the rug.

"Well Ed, do you remember anything that was discussed in health class?" I start out saying and his by the blank stare upon his features I can tell I'm hitting a dry patch. I sigh and continue what I was saying anyways. "Ok so you know how the teacher said that a boy will start to have strong emotional and physical feelings for a girl?"

"Oh yeah I remember that." He then looks down at the floor and makes circles on the carpet with his foot. "But I think I failed that class." Indeed he did get an F on his report card and the only way he was able to get the credit needed was because I talked to the teacher and practically groveled at her feet.

"Yes well um she wasn't exactly one hundred percent correct about that." His gaze doesn't seem to leave the ground beneath the mattress as I continue uncomfortably, shifting my feet around. "You see there are some people out there, some boys, who don't get those feelings for girls." He still doesn't seem to be listening, the least he could do is look at me while I do this. "And most boys who do like girls grow to hate the boys who like other boys. Do you understand?"

His expression has taken a turn for the worse; his features went from one of concentration and deep thought to one of pouting almost crying. "You don't wanna be my friend anymore do ya?" what does he mean? "It's cause I flunked that part of class isn't it?" he's starting to hold back tears, I can hear it as his adams apple clicks in his throat.

"What do you mean Ed? I would never be angry at you for not being able to pass a class. What I meant by that was that um…" well here I go, can't hold back now.

(Jimmy's POV)

"Hey Sarah did you notice that double-D was at your house?" I haven't seen him out of the house in such a long time. His parents must have been working the poor guy like a dog.

"What about it Jimmy?"

"I don't know I just thought that it was interesting. Where do you think he's been the past week?" oh no I forgot about the cookies in the oven! "Sarah! The chocolate chips! They're going to burn!" I will not allow this to happen, not again!

* * *

A/N: You like this chapter, please tell me that you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to do this anymore, but I want to make sure you know that I don't own any rights to the Ed's.

A/N: so I don't know if any of these chapter's will ever be long, I can't do it for some reason. Like totally woo dude, making jumble jumble heheh. Any who please read and review and maybe there will be a special prize in the box, keep looking kids!

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"Ed I'm one of those boys who also likes boys." I can't keep my sight on my tall friend, so I close my eyes in hopes to find some relief in the darkness. I lose myself in the endless abyss, and while being swarmed with the nothingness I am bombarded by memories of recent events.

The party is raging on in the family room, Eddy has gotten drunk so has Nazz, Ed's had a few drinks but I can't tell if it's hitting him he's always a little ditsy. Rolf is stoic and sipping on some sort of drink he apparently brought from his homeland, probably a form of moonshine. I myself haven't had anything to drink, I mean I'm still not of legal age and it still makes me uncomfortable. As for Kevin, well he had a sip of that liquor that Rolf is carrying about and is now quite drunk, lucky for me.

Kevin had become kinder to me near the end of the school year. Whether it was from him moving on from wanting to pick on me or the fact that I had started to help him with some of his homework, maybe I'll never know. I honestly haven't the slightest idea but it was nice.

We are in the kitchen; I managed to drag him off without anyone else noticing. He is swaying back and forth struggling to stand; whatever that blue haired boy brought with him must have a high alcohol percentage.

In what feels like no time at all I am able to reveal to this athlete my feelings toward him, well my attraction. He laughs and then looks at me repulsed when he notices my seriousness. "Really?" he questions and I nod.

He reels back a fist but drops it before he swings, Nazz calls for him and he returns to the party. Maybe he forgot all about it, maybe he just wants to be away from me, either way I mingle nervously among the group. The next day I clean up and lock myself in my room as to not be disturbed.

"Really?" I open my eyes to see Ed looking at me with rosy red cheeks, funny the same word but totally different reactions. While this time when I told someone about how I am they seem almost nervous and before they seemed disgusted. Then again maybe his nerves are tense because he is truly embarrassed about being friends with me now.

"Yes." Is the only response that comes to mind, he removes the arm from my shoulder and turns so he is sitting cross-legged toward me. I turn my torso to stare back at him trying to read any expression he could give off. If there is one thing that Ed is lucky for it's the fact that his childlike mind has given him the ability to have moments of pure blankness, kind of like scanning stone for a pulse.

"I never heard of you failing anything before double-D." what? I have never failed a test in my life, and I always do everything I can to ensure that I pass exceptionally.

"Um Ed, I think I'm a little lost. Please, could you explain?" I query with a scowl of confusion written on my face. His response is just to chuckle and grin blissfully, shortly after he pulls me into a tight hug and sort of rocks me side to side. I guess that he isn't embarrassed but he did avoid my previous question. "Ed, about your prior statement?"

He leans back and we fall onto his mattress, wait not his mattress. Not his old one at least, this one is soft and not rotten or disgusting at all. "Double-D I feel all funny when you're around. Then the teacher said that stuff and I thought that I failed because you aren't a girl." Did he just say what I think he said? "But you aren't ever wrong so I guess I didn't fail that test."

As we lay in a comfortable silence I notice a few things. One, one of my best friends is also gay. Two, he is in love with me of all people; I guess that's pretty lucky. Three, I am now caught in the embrace of this boy upon his bed, or his new bed. And four, Ed has been doing a lot of cleaning up.

"Ed, why have you been sanitizing, cleaning, or replacing all your nasty things and habits?" I have to ask, I mean it's quite a big leap from his old ways. If he is doing this for the reasons I think he is, I fear this conversation may also end badly. I just hope I don't end up hurting Ed, he doesn't deserve that.

"I thought you'd like it." Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't have come to this. Why did I force myself to think of Ed as a friend and never to be anything more so long ago?

(Rolf's POV)

Work is never done for the son of a shepard, even in this rain. I must till the soil and start off the new seedlings. To be completely honest it is an amazing triumph to grow on such wasted land, but for Rolf and his kin it was nothing. Rolf can only hope that the sun smiles fortune upon him and returns soon. And would you speak of the goat demon these people fear, the clouds, they part making way for the sun. Maybe a bright future awaits the rest of ones labor, and the reward will be a grand stock for harvest.

* * *

A/N: My intro statement makes it look like I'm stoned, I am not, but I did go out and sign the petition to legalize it in Washington! But in all seriousness, what did you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still for my own safety, I don't own the right's to Ed Edd n' Eddy

A/N: This one took me a little bit but I kinda like how it turned out. It allows me to continue writing this fiction, oh it's a little dark if you'd like to call it that.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

Back in freshmen year I really started to acknowledge how I felt toward other males. The first of the boy's in the cul-de-sac to catch my attention was, actually to my surprise, Eddy. Later on however I noticed something about my cheep-chum, he is more concerned with himself and his money then anything else. After those feelings had subsided I started to notice a strong attraction for Ed, he was always willing to hang out or stay the night or even just be there while I studied or something. Once I noticed how strong these emotions were becoming I started to hide them, mainly from myself. 'Don't allow yourself to fall for him, he is obviously straight.' That's what I started to tell myself, I never wanted to lose him.

"Well do you like it?" he is so innocent so kind so… well, perfect. And I threw it away; I let my mind take over a matter that should have been left to my heart to decide. "Double-D, why are you frowning?" how do I tell him that my features are so gloomy because I loved him at one point but destroyed those feelings? How do I turn down one of the few people I never thought I'd have to turn down?

Getting turned down by Kevin was easier then this, I mean at least I wasn't really a good friend of Kevin's. "Ed…" I need, I need um I think I need some more time. "Can I get back to you on all of this?" after I quickly exhale that statement I scoot off of his bed and out of his warm protective embrace. I head quickly out of his room and up the staircase, swinging the front door open I rush down the street to find a place of solitude. If I go home Ed may try to show up and I'm really not prepared for this talk yet, I'm not even sure I'm ready for anything anymore. I need to get away, I need to think, I need to go out and fall off the radar for a while. Ed, please forgive me, I hope this doesn't affect you too horribly; I'm just so distraught right now.

(Kevin's POV)

Hey it's the double dork. Where's he off to in such a hurry? Wait a second, he's all alone, no Eddy and no lump. Perfect now I can give him that beating he deserves, I can feel the preemptive joy as I crack my knuckles and get on my bike.

"Hey dork! Get back here!" he's not getting away from me, and Nazz isn't around to hold me back either. Damn, he's fast for a book worm, I've gotta peddle faster to keep up with him.

"Kevin, can't you just forget about what happened?" is he trying to reason with me? What a squirming little dork, I'm gonna have fun smashing the tar out of him.

"How can I forget the type of freak you are? Haha!" stupid little faggot, I'll show him why he's so weak.

(Rolf's POV)

Why is Kevin chasing after the double-D Ed boy? Rolf must figure this out, such hostility is bad for the sanctuary the freshly laid seedlings need. Taking a deep breath I harness the power that is the gift given to any hard worker of the fields and start off down the street toward the duo.

(Nazz's POV)

I'm glad the sun came out; it let me go out and pick up the groceries that Mom wanted me to get. Hey look its double-D, and is that Kev? "Hey guys!" maybe if I wave they'll notice me, oh drat I dropped an orange.

"You pathetic little sicko! You aren't going to get off this time!" what did Kevin just say? Wait is he trying to hurt double-D, I have to stop him.

"Kevin!" I yell dropping the bag of groceries and rushing toward the two. Why is Rolf also chasing after them, maybe Eddy convinced double-D into something stupid again. Whatever the case may be this isn't cool.

(Eddy's POV)

Sock head wasn't home, or he just isn't answering who knows. In fact I haven't seen him since we threw that killer party while his parents were working late. I guess I thought that going on a walk would help to 'energize' me or somethin' but all it seems to have done is bore me even more. I wonder where all the rest of the kids are; usually they're hanging out around the park or in the alley. I already checked the park and no one was there, now there's no one here in the alleyway. What give man there's no one to even insult around here!

Huh, hey I think there's a commotion going on right outside the alleyway, maybe Kev got nailed by a car! As I charge at full speed to see what's going down I hear people talking, or arguing, or just yelling.

"I'm gonna beat you black and blue freak!" Kevin states and I hear the sound of joints popping, probably cracking his knuckles to look macho. As I near the edge of the fence and the side walk of the road, I can see all the players in the scene.

Edd is crawling on the ground holding his chest and panting heavily, Kevin is slowly approaching him with a look of peer disgust all about him, Nazz is approaching at a quick pace from across the street, and Rolf is running toward them from the cul-de-sac.

"Come on Kevin, have mercy nothing happened." I can hear the fear in my intelligent friend's voice as he begs that jumbo-chinned jock to leave him alone. What the hell happened?

* * *

A/N: Given the personality of Kevin this is just how I could perceive his reaction to all this, I mean he is a macho straight teenage male jock. Maybe one day he'd grow out of it but statistics show that at this stage in his life he'd be an asshole. Anywho did you guys like it? please give me feed back this is like the peek chapter you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own any rights of Ed Edd n' Eddy

A/N: A little short but still seems ok, i hope you like it.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

Well isn't this great, I dug my own grave here and boy is it a deep one. Even if Kevin doesn't break every bone in my body there's no way I can get out of this without everyone finding out about who I really am. At least not all the kids are around and at least Ed doesn't have to witness how pathetically I'm groveling at this moment.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" thankfully Nazz is here, maybe she can call off her heated boyfriend. Kevin turns his back to me as he faces his blonde beauty and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna teach this freak a lesson." the red head replies to her. I turn to see who has placed their palm on me. I am pleasantly greeted by the sight of my short friend; I accept the hand of help and get to my feet as the argument continues between the others.

"What do you mean Kevin, what did the double-D Ed boy do?" I guess I'm grateful that I'm not being pummeled into the pavement, but then again I wish that I could do anything to stop this conversation.

"The dork's a fairy, a queer, a damn homo!" Kevin practically yells and silence covers the sidewalk we all stand upon. I can feel all eyes fall back onto me; I'm now once more the center of their attention. How I wish I could go back and prevent myself from ever leaving Ed's embrace. I would rather face the awkward moments of having to explain myself to a single good friend then have to explain myself to four people I grew up with.

"You serious Kev?" Nazz queries placing a hand on her hip. Her face seems unreadable; I can't tell if she is disgusted, angry, or just confused. Rolf however looks furious and I can't tell if it's directed toward me or the situation. I turn to see Eddy's reaction only to notice him take a step back and look at the ground uncomfortably. "Double-D?"

I let out a deep set sigh and avert my gaze to the far right. "Yes, it's true. I am gay… can I just go now?"

"Not a chance." The hat wearing jock says turning toward me, anger written all over his features.

"Leave him alone Kevin!" Nazz exclaims and it fills me with renewed warmth. I look toward her with hope deep in my eyes. "So what if he's gay, back off of him or we're done." My heart seems to find a home in my throat as I hear the scuffing of Eddy's soles on the cement.

"Yeah, besides jock strap if you want to get to my buddy you'll have to go through me!" I never would have thought of Eddy as being one to defend his friend's honor, especially when there's no reward.

"You can't possibly agree with this Rolf." Kevin seems to ask in desperation, looking back over his shoulder. I don't believe that Kevin will assault me now, but I guess he's just looking for support for all of this.

"Kevin, even if the hat wearing Ed boy is wrong we shouldn't soil our honor by attacking him. Besides he is weak and scrawny there would be no sport in it." Well I guess fifty fifty isn't bad; better then everyone hating me all at once. "There is one thing for sure though, Rolf will be sure not to turn his back to the fairy boy." The farm boy adds laughing as he walks off back to the cul-de-sac.

"Kev, this was so not cool. We have to talk." Nazz states with a huff and crossing her arms walking off as well. Shortly after Kevin turns to me and glares getting on his bike peddling up to Nazz's side.

"Oh come on babe." Is the last thing I hear Kevin say before the two turn the corner into the cul-de-sac.

Last one with me is the shorter of my two best friends. I pivot slightly to look at him, to try and catch his reaction. Only to see he is no longer there, I do manage catch a glimpse of him heading into the alley.

"This summer kind of sucks." I mumble to myself as I take a seat on the curb of the sidewalk. Maybe I can barrow one of the car's and go on a road trip or something.

"Hey double-D, are you ok?" Ed? When did he get here? I look up at the tall boy and notice his bright smile. He really does care, and that's something I could really use, especially right now.

"Hey Ed, if I can would you like to go on a vacation with me? We could also invite Eddy." A nice trip out of town with my chums sounds like a perfect way to spend some of my summer.

(Johnny's POV)

"Hey Plank isn't acorn scout's camp fun!"

"…" man Plank sure does like to talk; maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. He's gonna be at it for hours now.

* * *

A/N: Remember folks, please comment. It helps me to write better chapters, also the more I get the more inspired I get to write. Hope you liked it and I always try my best.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own the Ed's.

A/N: Ok so this is the conclusion of this story, I can't keep the title the same and continue this. So **i will be making a sequel to this story** please stay tuned for it.

* * *

(Edd's POV)

"Let's see here. I've packed sufficient toiletries, I've got enough clothes to last me a week or so. The money that I have has been all transferred over to my checking account. Is there anything else that I may be forgetting?" have to make sure I'm all ready and packed for the road trip and I find speaking out loud helps me with that. Ed was able to go and Eddy even said he'd come along too. I wonder what he thinks of me now; he didn't really stay to talk after the whole incident two days ago. I let out a deep sigh as I stare out my window. It really is a rather nice day, too bad I can't bring myself to go out and enjoy it.

"Hey babe." And that's the reason why. Kevin rides up next to Nazz on his bike. She giggles and continues on her way making small talk with her boyfriend. Seems she just kind of shrugged off the dispute the other day, suppose I don't blame her though. I mean who really wants to be single.

"Hey double-D, Eddy said he'd be here soon." I turn and see my tall friend sporting his average attire of the old green jacket, red and white striped shirt, and jeans. Guess I haven't changed my style much either since a kid, still same red shirt, long socks, purple shorts. Eddy changed his style up a bit, mainly cause he hit his growth spurt, he's still shorter then me but much taller then before. Eddy usually wears clothes quite similar to his old style, but he occasionally changes it up now and again.

"Thank you Ed, are you all packed and ready to go?" he nods his head excitedly; I suppose I'll have to take his word for it. "Good, I'd like to leave by twelve thirty." I glance at the clock, twelve fifteen. I look back to my friend and give a disappointed look. "Never mind, Eddy takes forever to get ready."

"So where are we going anyways?" I haven't really thought much about it, I just wanted to get out. Really should have made a plan, too late now though everything is already in motion.

"Not sure Ed lets just head south until we find something of interest." Then again the three of us all have different ideas of interesting. I would love to visit a museum or library of science. Ed would like to visit… well I think he'd love to go to a movie set or a comic book store. As for Eddy, he would be up for just about anything other then learning or comic books.

"And what about money? I couldn't get much, but Mom gave me some money for food and stuff." Well I've saved up quite a bit of cash over the years and I wasn't using it for anything anyways. As for Eddy I'm not sure, he may have accomplished in some scams and saved up a little bit of it but I'm not sure.

"Well I have about fifteen hundred in the bank, which should last us a little bit. And when we start to run out we can head back." I look through the suitcase I've packed glancing up at my friend every so often, he seems uncomfortable. "Is something bothering you Ed?"

"Well just one thing. What happened that made you stay home for a whole week?" wow I never would have thought for him to actually remember that. I mean I was starting to kind of move on from that. Then again he wasn't there for the whole argument with Kevin so he doesn't really have something to replace that worry.

How should I put this, I mean I was depressed right? Or was I scared to face Kevin? "I'm not really sure why I stayed home that whole time Ed." I mutter sitting on my bed, soon after I feel the mattress shift from the weight of my friend sitting next to me.

"Why didn't you come over at all?" he queries looking over to me with confusion and worry. I really could have gone over to be with him; at least he would have comforted me. Maybe I just wanted to wallow in self pity, but that sounds so stupid.

"You remember that party after graduation right?" I start twiddling my thumbs out of nervousness. I started to do this as a little kid when I had to explain to my parents if I broke something or messed up the house.

"Yeah I remember that, Kevin managed to get some booze for it. Why?" now comes the part that sort of confuses me, for many reasons. First being why did I choose Kevin? I mean statistically the odds of him being gay are somewhere around only twenty percent. So even falling for him was my first mistake.

"Yeah he did, and he got drunk. So while he was drunk I had a chat with him." now comes the second mistake I made, I engaged in risky conversation with someone in an unpredictable state. "While everyone else was having fun I told Kevin about how I liked him." Ed's features seem to sink and his shoulder's slouch; I obviously hit a sore spot. "Don't worry Ed he acted quite… improper. So I'd rather not be with him or even in the general vicinity of him."

"And what about me?" I look down at my hands once more trying to avoid the awkward feelings rising inside my gut. "Do you like me or not?" I can't do this now, and luckily I don't have to. The door bell rings and I stand up excusing myself to answer it. As I open the wooden barrier I see none other then Eddy on my step. He has decided today to wear a red Hawaiian tee and beige shorts, sporting himself a pair of cool guy sunglasses. He is what looks like the epiphany of a tourist.

"Hey sock head it's been too long, where have ya been? I mean other then being chased through the neighborhood." Good old Eddy, able to put a light spin on the dark.

(Ed's POV)

He's so smart and great, how can I be a good match for him? Well I'll just have to figure that out. Standing up I rush downstairs as I hear Eddy finish his sentence. "…through the neighborhood."

"Hey Eddy! This is gonna be fun isn't it?" I exclaim running up and hugging my two best friends. "I can't wait to see all the things that we are going to see!" this has just gotta be fun!

* * *

A/N: **Fans of this story read this!**: Like I said I'm making a sequel to this. It will be about the road trip, so the next event will be in a totally different story. Please read it when I put it up, if you liked this one I can almost kind of guarantee that you'll like the next. Well no I can't but I sure can hope.


End file.
